<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>#KissedMyBestFriendChallenge by Skypan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940209">#KissedMyBestFriendChallenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skypan/pseuds/Skypan'>Skypan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Flight 29 Down</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, We will have more MJ fluff even if I have to write it myself, but tiktok definitely did not exist when the show is set, k+ for a kiss, like its weird to think that its an au when the actual show was set during my childhood, modern day au i guess, you guys know that tiktok challenge? its that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:14:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skypan/pseuds/Skypan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa decides she wants to do a TikTok trend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cody Jackson/Melissa Wu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>#KissedMyBestFriendChallenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mel didn’t expect to like TikTok so much.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t against social media or anything (like Jackson), but she didn’t find any other app so satisfying. Instagram made her feel insecure (we get it Taylor, you look amazing in a bikini), Facebook had her parents, and she wasn’t good enough with words to do well on Twitter.</p><p> </p><p>TikTok was perfect for her. Sure there were a fair amount of hot dancers on it, but there were also beautiful makeup videos, hilarious comedy videos, and even breathtaking art videos. Art TikTok had become a little home for her.</p><p> </p><p>She had never put up any pictures or videos of her, and her username was innocuous enough that no one linked it back to her. It was a place where she could be anonymous, without getting requests from news agencies or kids wanting to interview her for book reports (darn you Lord of the Flies).</p><p> </p><p>The one thing she really hadn’t thought about on the island was “fame”. But when they got back, they were swarmed with paparazzi almost immediately. They were invited to every talk show you could think of, and every social media account was overrun with followers that hadn’t been there when she’d gotten on that stupid plane.</p><p> </p><p>It was enough to consider going Jackson’s route and just deleting all trace of herself off the internet. But she knew she could never do that. At the same time, she would never be like Taylor or Eric, who were both thriving from the attention.</p><p> </p><p>All of this was just to say, Melissa was on TikTok, usually spent at least an hour a day scrolling.</p><p> </p><p>Which is how she came across the “Kiss My Best Friend Challenge”. It wasn’t a particularly catchy hashtag, but the videos were always high stakes enough to get her to watch to the end. Some ended in heartbreak, but some…</p><p> </p><p>Some were beautiful. People talking about how they had secretly loved their friend for years, and they were finally ready to do something about it. It made her heart ache just a bit.</p><p> </p><p>It made her want to try it. Jackson was definitely her best friend these days, or maybe more?</p><p> </p><p>It had been confusing for her. When they had come home, he had called, just as promised, but there was no whirlwind romance. They hung out all the time, and she was happy that they were so close… But she still wanted more. She often wondered if he had forgotten what had happened between them.</p><p> </p><p>Or maybe he had figured out that he didn’t want to date her and didn’t know how to let her down gently. Maybe this <em>was </em>his way of letting her down gently, just ignoring her obvious feelings for him.</p><p> </p><p>Not that they were so obvious anymore. She had gotten back into the habit of hiding her feelings around him. At first because they had bigger things to worry about (there had been a hearing to decide whether or not he would go to juvie. Everyone from the island had testified as character witnesses for him, including Mel. In the end they agreed to let him off with a warning), and then because she was happy just spending more time around him. But now…</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Mel!” A voice interrupts her thoughts, making her look up from her phone. It’s Jackson, jogging over to where she was sitting on the front steps of the school. “Sorry about that, you ready to go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sure, let’s go!” She agrees, shoving her phone into her jacket pocket and standing up. They’re seniors now, and Jackson drives her to and from school pretty much every day. It gives them time to hang out.</p><p> </p><p>“Awesome. Hey, you want a slushie?” He asks as they head for his car.</p><p> </p><p>“Always,” she replies, making him chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>It was that moment that made her decide. She is going to do it! She is going to do a tiktok trend… And hope her best friend doesn’t laugh at her.</p><p> </p><p>She waited until after they had gotten their slushies at the Circle K, the sugary grape flavor doing nothing for her nerves. Once they were sat in his car again, she stopped him before he started driving.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, so I have kind of a weird favor to ask…”</p><p> </p><p>He turns to her, just quirking an eyebrow. She takes a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“So you know Tiktok?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve heard of it,” he quips back.</p><p> </p><p>“Well there’s this… Trend going around, and I want to do it, but you’re supposed to do it with your best friend. Would you mind…?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know Mel, I’m not really into that social media stuff…” He trails off as she gives him her best puppy dog eyes. “Oh come on, that’s just not fair. Fine, what’s the challenge?”</p><p> </p><p>He’s acting annoyed, but he’s also smiling, so she knows he isn’t actually mad at her.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a surprise,” she says, getting out her phone and setting it up on the dashboard. After she had started the video she suddenly got hit by another wave of nerves. She turns back to him and reaches out to get him to put down his slushie.</p><p> </p><p>“Promise you won’t get mad?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re making me regret agreeing to this,” he says, watching her.</p><p> </p><p>“Just promise you won’t get mad, please?” She asks, holding out a pinky to him. He can’t help but smile as he wraps his own pinky around hers. She was the only person he knew who still did pinky promises.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise not to get mad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” she says, sighing slightly. “Okay, um, close your eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>Obediently he shuts his eyes, keeping his face towards the camera.</p><p> </p><p>Mel let herself have a moment just to watch him. <em>He really is so gorgeous… </em></p><p> </p><p>Slowly she leans in… And promptly chickens out. Instead of kissing him, she sort of play slaps him, first on one cheek and then the other.   </p><p> </p><p>“Was that it?” He asks, opening his eyes and looking at her. “Oh come on, you gotta hit me harder than that, they’ll think I’m a wimp!”</p><p> </p><p>“That wasn’t it, I was just messing around,” Mel giggles nervous. “You won’t get mad?”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t get mad,” he reassures. “Do it for real this time, our slushies are melting.”</p><p> </p><p>Jackson closes his eyes again and waits patiently.</p><p> </p><p>Melissa realizes she needs to do it quickly, before she loses her nerve. She leans in again, gently cupping his chin to tilt his face towards her, then she presses a gentle kiss to his lips. She pulls back quickly, scared of his reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“Was that it?” He asks, looking at her. His voice is strangely calm.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re mad,” she says, turning away and trying not to let her disappointment show.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not mad, but was that the real challenge?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’re supposed to use it as kind of a… Morale boost I guess. To get up the courage to kiss your friend who you have feelings for.”</p><p> </p><p>“You needed a morale boost to kiss me?” He asks. She looks at him again and he’s fighting a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry?” She asks, unsure what to say.</p><p> </p><p>He watches her for a moment, then gets out his own phone and sets it up to record on the dash too.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you-“ She starts to ask, but he cuts her off.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Mel, there’s this trend going around online. Do it with me?” He asks, smirking slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… Okay,” she says, biting her lip to keep from smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Close your eyes,” he says. She does, and he leans in and kisses her, hard.</p><p> </p><p>They keep going until a Circle K employee knocks on the window and scares them apart.</p><p> </p><p>She explains that the manager sent her out to ask them to stop making out in the parking lot, so they leave pretty quickly after that. Mel doesn’t know if she’s ever going to stop blushing… Or smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Neither of their videos will ever be posted, but Jackson does surprise her by playing them, back to back, at their wedding.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>